


Distance....

by AredandNoirbutterfly



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AWFUL AND SHORT DIALOGUE, Almost Romantic, Friendship, It's mostly Luhan POV because it's easier for me that way since I am Xiumin Biased, Kinda, M/M, One Shot, SOBS x3, Terrible descriptions, Weird, idk reaction interpretations are up to ya'll tbh, nope now that I think about it is sort of romantic anyway, not really - Freeform, sobs, sobs x2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AredandNoirbutterfly/pseuds/AredandNoirbutterfly
Summary: Luhan, getting caught up in the waves of life after leaving EXO gets constantly reminded of his favorite bandmate. That is, until one day he doesn't have to just remember.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a terrible writer. We have been through this (well no not for this fandom but still it applies.) ANYWAY Here's my lame attempt at my darlings prompt for "Luhan and Minseok drifting apart and then meeting up one day to remember alot of feelings." NO I DID NOT PORTRAY THIS WELL. But it is what it is, I'm sorry.

There was always a piercing noise.

Or so, that's what Luhan thought.

Crossing through the familiar scene, a crowd of his fans, some familiar, some not, a few security and staff members at his side, he followed the instructed procedure. Looking slightly downward, a black cap on his head, a white face mask pressed to his face, steps even and quick but not so quick it appeared he wanted to run away from being suffocated by the adoration of the people who sacrificed hours of the day just for a glimpse of their idol. It was that same familiar routine leaving and returning home from a busy schedule. He knew it came with it's perks; not everyone gets to live out the celebrity life after all, it certainly wasn't something he had thought he'd reach this level of in his younger days. As he looked back, he realized once more, as he had for the last couple of times when travelling recently, he was in this by himself, the name being said and sought after belonging to him.

_'Luhan look this way, Luhan we love you, Luhan you're so handsome.'_

It was him alone.   
Why did that make him sad suddenly?

It was a silent ride.

Arriving home shortly after, making sure none of his fans followed suit, he opened the door to his apartment, walking towards the couch near his large window and looking outside at the bright city below. Luhan felt desolate for an unknown reason. It hit him at some hours of the day. He had started feeling this way again, a feeling he did not miss ever since things had changed for his career. It wasn't that he regretted the actions that led to this moment. He worked very hard to reach where he currently was, the freedom of expressing himself through his passion that he so bad wanted was finally his. But he couldn't deny there were still a few things that occurred he sometimes remembered. His plans had never included meeting a certain petite boy, a boy he so cherished, more than he had wanted to admit to himself even now.

There were many times he thought of Minseok. He had been a great friend and colleague to him in his time as a member of the group. He remembered with fondness all the times he had watched him squirm under the spotlight in interviews, but shine on stage when given the chance. Minseok had always been a mysterious person, maybe it was that quality that lured him to him, that made him want to push him to his limit to see how far he could go. He smiled suddenly to himself, his thoughts suddenly making him realize just how quickly he ended up in this particular path before forcing them to steer back to his own living room and present reality. Shaking his head, he looked back towards his place and decided to shower, taking his phone and keys and placing them in the glass table.

Tomorrow was another busy schedule. There was no time for distractions.   
________________________________

Admittedly the thoughts weren't as common as before. Luhan himself, though at times tired of routine, still had alot of exciting projects in the future, so it was a rare occasion when he'd get a reminder of his previous group activities. He had quite a few shoots and meetings for a couple weeks, excitement bubbling up at the prospect of new material. There was no time to think about a certain group of boys, especially the smallest in stature.

After a non-stop schedule, he decided that a much needed and deserved rest was in order. It had been a while since he traveled for pleasure and not business, so he permitted himself to visit a few places for a day or two, a personal tour for old times sake, he told himself. Even so, a few days prior to said trip, he leisurely sat on that same immaculate white couch near the big windows of his place, a loose but fashionable shirt and a pair of stylish Gucci sweat pants he allowed himself to use for relaxing instead of advertising. It was the perks of making money. He was just sitting there, minding his own business when an ad showed on TV a familiar face, or faces, but he admittedly noticed one particular right away. How could he not? he had seen it enough, Soft yet manly features, light hair, round but narrowed eyes. He was much thinner than he had been when they met, he realized that a long time ago. It was just a quick commercial but it was alot to take in, his chest aching dully. He hadn't watched TV in a while, ironic as it is.

He wasn't stupified, only surprised. Luhan was used to seeing his own ads everywhere in China.   
He shook his head again, as if to recover from the shock of seeing Minseok's charms through the television screen two, almost three years later.   
________________________________

Luhan didn't know what to expect, in all honesty.

Normally he would invite a few close friends of his to come along with him on vacation. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy his time alone, that in fact was a lie. It was just always so much more fun to enjoy seeing the world with other people as well, no pressure, no cameras, no judgement from billions of viewers. His assistant was in charge of his schedule and had done an immaculate job at planning all his stops through the week he'd given himself off. He was to stop by to Australia, New Zealand, Taipei, Japan and South Korea. He wasn't sure why South Korea was one of the stops, but having been there alot, he of course missed some things from there.

No, not him, he scolded himself once his mind wondered back to that gummy smile.

Packing and heading to the airport, he hoped no one would recognize him. It was tough luck, a few fans catching glimpse of him as he headed off, a small crowd following him as he made his way towards his flight. Struggling with the minimal security he had with him, he sighed in relief after he made it to his assigned plane, quickly heading to first class and making himself comfortable in solitude.

_"Ladies and Gentleman this is your Captain speaking," he heard as he leaned back, "There might be some turbulence as we head out a few thousand feet. Please be aware of your emergency exits at all time. This flight is now departing from Hong Kong towards South Korea."_

Puzzled, Luhan looked at his schedule. His assistant had placed his first destination as Australia when he had first told him his accommodations. There was a few neatly typed notes, one which explained the flight for Australia had been delayed due to unforeseen circumstances, and so the first and final destinations had been changed to accommodate the rest of the reservations.

Relaxing, he realized it might not be so bad going for a bit to a place he had called home for a while first. He leaned back comfortably against his seat, a friendly stewardess approaching him, obviously recognizing him, but respectfully trying to ignore his presence. He smiled after being handed something to drink, the young and beautiful woman smiling a charming smile back at him as she walked away to leave him alone once more.

Yes, she had a beautiful smile.

But there was an even more beautiful smile out there.  
Luhan shook his head for the third time, as if to scold himself for thinking idiotic things.   
_______________________________

Maybe he had hoped for it secretly, unwilling to admit it to himself.

Or maybe it was bound to happen at some point in life, it was one or the other, he really didn't have a clue.

Luhan arrived at the Seoul's Incheon international airport at around six in the afternoon after an uneventful flight. He had fallen into a deep sleep for a little, one which included a very strange dream he decided he definitely could do without after being jolted awake. He had gone through, yet again, the procedure of boarding and unboarding, grabbing his bags and making his way out towards the main gate towards the terminal. It was packed of people, his heart filling with anxiety. Did they know he'd be arriving? There was no way. He still felt a bit like his Korean fanbase was much smaller than this. As he grabbed his luggage and checked that his belongings were all there, he heard the piercing   
screams through the airport, only for a few moments before silencing to a buzz of excited voices and small shouts. He laughed to himself, feeling not disappointment but a strange feeling. It was probably someone famous as well. He put his hoodie on and a generic face mask, slowly and casually making his way around the crowd in order not to be mixed in, or even recognized. He had only gotten so far when he saw a familiar mess of hair, then another, and a third as well. What are the odds, he thought to himself.

Suddenly, he saw who he didn't expect to see.   
As he walked a bit, he saw a small figure in a white sweater and hoodie, small pieces of blond hair sticking out from the oversized sweater, but the small squinty eyes as he conversed casually with the taller one of them gave him away. He kept walking, watching. It wasn't that he was expecting it either, he told himself. It just happened, that's all. He realized he should've been paying more attention when he heard his own name   
being called.

_"Luhan?"_   
_"Eh? Where?"_   
_"It's really him."_   
_"What's he doing here?"_

As the buzz continued, he realized it hadn't been just him that had heard, a few screams giving his location and away. It didn't take long before the other boys caught word, turning around and spotting him in his failed attempt at secrecy.

"Oh! Hyung!" Chanyeol said to him, the other guys around him joining him. He smiled despite himself, his eyes still following the white hooded   
boy.   
"What are you doing here?! It's been so long!" he heard Baekhyun say to him. Typical Baekhyun, he thought. There was a scolding look from their manager, not entirely resentful but scolding enough, reminding him the company still considered him a traitor of sorts. Well, their words, not his.

"Minseok Hyung! Look who's here!" he heard incredously from an unknown source, before the white hooded boy fully turned around, finally, and Luhan could swear his heart stopped beating at that moment when their eyes met. Minseok looked at him in surprise, one that matched his own. He didn't walk over, just looked with that same surprised expression at him for a few moments.

Luhan couldn't shake his head out of this one.   
______________

He wasn't fidgeting, but it _was_ awkward.

It shouldn't be, especially since it hadn't been before, but sitting accross from his old friend definitely caused a strange feeling after a while. Luhan had forgotten, admittedly, how it had felt being around Minseok. An intense gaze, a cold seeming demeanor and a poker face, yet he hid nothing, his own awkward aura emitting out of him, much like the cold of the ice he represented in the group a long time ago. They were sitting in a secluded cafe, one they had frequented alot together in outings and clandestine escapades to relax. It wasn't new, an empty cafe, a cup of of Americano with two extra shots in Minseoks cup, a regular cup of coffee in his own, but it felt different to Luhan. They hadn't said anything for a little, a slightly heavy atmosphere as they sat there. He glanced out and tried to make himself seem more normal, at least a bit like how he   
was around the members. But failing miserably in Minseoks presence, unable to lie to him and settling with inspecting his face. He still had the white hoodie from the airport so he looked smaller as it reached near his knees. There was a moment when alot of the old memories they had together flashed through Luhan's eyes. The glances, the slight skin-ship, the many times they hung to eachother like glue. The way fans enjoyed their rehearsed and not rehearsed fanservice. He watched intently as Minseok also analyzed him from across the table, but he seemed much more relaxed. It hit Luhan their silence hadn't actually lasted as long as he thought.

"What brings you here? I thought you had a new album coming up soon." Minseok said to him, casually, breaking their silence. His question was so familiar. And shocking.   
"I do. How do you know? " Luhan asked despite himself. Minseok laughed, that high squeaked laugh of his Luhan admittedly missed.   
"Of course I know. It's you. I still check up on you, you know." he admitted with no hesitation, a big smile on his face, Luhans heart skipping a beat.   
"Y-You do???? Wahh....." he heard himself say dumbly.   
"Of course I do." Minseok comfirmed for him.   
That made Luhan feel unbelievably guilty. He himself hadn't kept up as much with EXO after he left, wanting to forget the company itself. He had forgotten the members weren't part of that. They were just in it for their own dreams.   
"I wish I could say the same but honestly i've been so busy, I couldn't even if I tried." he confessed outloud, clutching his cup of coffee and bringing it to his lips as if to hide his shame. Minseok mimicked him and took a small sip of his cup.   
"That's fine, Lu ge." he said, Luhan shooting his head up quickly at the reminder of being called that.   
"What? What's that for? Trying to act cute??!" he said, smiling despite himself and Minseok laughed amused at being able to still get this reaction out of him.   
"I've missed you alot, Luhan" Minseok said to him, "It wasn't easy seeing you go. But I'm happy to see you happier."  
Luhan was completely taken aback. Joking around, the company of a person he saw so much potential in, a strong feeling of over protection. Minseok had always been so special to him. He had forgotten why. He thought about him constantly but only briefly, he realized. He hadn't allowed the reality that being away from someone he had considered so close to him would make him so sad. Not when he was chasing his own dream now. But Minseok still looked at him with that same innocence and trust. He still looked at him like he was part of their group, or even better, he still looked at him like they were still best friends.

And that made Luhan ridiculously happy in more ways than one.

He smiled, brightly, strongly, happily.   
"I've missed you too, Minseok. More than you imagine."


End file.
